LSD alucinaciones de una tarde
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: one-shot; una tarde de reunión en la casa del equipo guadaña con un regalo del hermano mayor de Soul, Wess; podemos ver colores y formas que jamas podemos ver concientes, y sobre todo, podemos sentir al 200% toda sensacion capaz de recrear nuestro cuerpo. ni se diga de un orgasmo. SxM


**LSD**; **a**lucinaciones de una tarde

Único

* * *

Maka Albarn despertó aquella mañana de julio con una ansiedad inexplicable, se sentía nerviosa e intranquila con el simple hecho de respirar. Intento recordar el sueño apenas terminado de aquella noche sin obtener nada, sabía que le había gustado aquel sueño, sentía su alma vibrar de alegría solo con la sensación que había quedado grabada en su cuerpo.

Se levantó dispuesta a hacer el desayuno de aquel sábado. Agradecía el día interiormente, tendría el tiempo suficiente para descubrir aquella sensación de intranquilidad.

Se preguntó si había olvidado algo para estar en ese estado. Quizá un proyecto o una misión.

Observo la puerta de su albino compañero, pensó en dejarlo dormir más y despertarlo cuando ya hubiera terminado de preparar los alimentos. Sonrió ante la imagen mental que se formó de Soul dormido con un hilillo de baba escurriendo en la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

- entonces me pregunte "¿sustancias toxicas?" Las sustancias toxicas jamás le harán nada al grande y fabuloso Black Star - el ninja se hecho a reír estrepitosamente ante su comentario ególatra mientras sus amigos lo observaban

- se de una "sustancia toxica" que nos haría bien probar - Soul tomo la palabra mientras de levantaba de su lugar y hacia comillas en las palabras sustancia y toxica.

Sonrió de lado y llevo una mano al bolsillo trasero de su jeans rojo vino. Los observo a todos mirarle con interrogante.

Dejo caer una pequeña bolsa de plástico en la mesa de centro del departamento que dejaba ver unos diminutos cuadros de cartón que juntos formaban un cuadrado más grande.

Todos lo miraron. No sabían con exactitud que era aquella cosa sobre la mesa.

- ¿me estás diciendo que ese cartón pintado es una sustancia tóxica? - la voz de Black fue la que rompió el silencio en la casa del equipo guadaña

- en efecto - el albino tomo asiento y tomo de nueva cuenta la bolsilla con cartón - déjame explicar que es este cartón pintado; se llama Lisérgico ácido dietilamida, en breve LSD -

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es real? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - Lizz la pistola mayor le arrebato la pequeña bolsilla con cartón de las manos del albino, la pego a su rostro mirándola muy de cerca

- Wess me las envió, me conto que las ingirió y que hizo la música más fantástica en el mundo, investigue un poco y encontré que es un Psicotrópico - Soul tomo su soda y le dio un sorbo

- ¿hacen daño? - Death the Kid tomo la bolsilla de las manos de su pistola e igualmente la miro de cerca - tiene a un hombre azul pintado -

- el único daño que puede provocarte son gases apestosos, este hombre azul - estiro el brazo pidiéndole al Shinigami le pasara la bolsilla - se llama Shiva, es un Dios Hindú; y estos cartoncillos son Shiva Shandra, hay muchos tipos de LSD, este es un de los más fuertes, su efecto dura aproximadamente 16 horas - Black Star abrió la boca sorprendido

- ¿pues que estas esperando Eater? Dame uno - el peli azul se lanzó a la pequeña bolsilla con los cuadrillos deteniéndole el paso una mano perteneciente al joven Evans.

- no tan rápido Black, hay que saber si todos gustan de esta delicia - zarandeo la bolsilla y los miro a todos sonriendo de lado

La joven Albarn contemplaba todo desde su lugar. Callada y pensativa percibió esa intranquilidad una vez más en su cuerpo, no estaba segura de aceptar aquella petición.

- yo no voy a ingerir esa mierda - enfadada se levantó de su asiento yendo a la puerta de entrada, tomo su chaqueta y decidida iba de salida.

- espera Maka - Soul se apresuró a detenerla en el acto, tomo su delgada muñeca y cerró la puerta ya abierta - vamos a divertirnos un poco, anda - la miro fijo y la rubia meister sintió sus palabras con un mensaje secreto en ellas, dudo.

- si Maka-chan ¡Vamos todos a divertirnos! - la rubia menor de las pistolas la abrazo por los hombros, alzo un brazo y se acercó a su oído izquierdo - chance y vemos unas cuantas jirafas -

- vamos Maka, se de buena fe que aquello es espectacular - Lizz abrazo por igual a su compañera

Soul sonrió ante la expresión de su meister, su plan estaba yendo justo como sabía que iría, tenía planeado desde que Wess le envió el LSD hacer que Maka lo comiera, estaba seguro que se negaría tal cual lo hizo en el momento, pero sabía que había una manera de que eso cambiara.

_**Bingo.**_

Presión.

- Soul-kun - la voz de la camelia sonó desde el fondo de la habitación, sosteniendo su soda con ambas manos - ¿es seguro que solo dura 16 horas el efecto? - sorpresa, todos tenían una cara sorprendida y Maka no podía estar más que atónita, apretó los puños fuerte dándose valor para no reusarse. Quizá no era tan malo como creía aquella droga.

- ¿y bien? - Soul la miro fijo y Maka no pudo hacer más que girar el rostro y extender la mano derecha derrotada pero sin dejar el orgullo atrás.

- dámela de una buena vez Evans - todos sonrieron y alegremente se acercaron al equipo guadaña.

- a por experiencias nuevas - dijo Black Star un instante antes de meter el pequeño cuadrillo a su boca.

* * *

6:45 pm

Acostados en la sala del departamento de Soul y Maka se encontraban todos, incluidos ellos, habían pasado aproximadamente 35 minutos de que comieron el LSD. Movieron algunos muebles para colocar una alfombra en el centro y disfrutar más.

- ya paso mucho, ¿a qué hora inicia? - Black Star se levantó mirando a su albino amigo, comenzaba a desesperarse de no sentir nada.

- no desesperes, apenas han pasado 30 min - de igual forma Soul se levantó sentándose en su lugar - mejor hay que ambientalizar aquí. Vamos a poner música - miro a su compañera rubia y esta se levantó sacando el móvil de sus pantalones ajustados, se acercó al amplificador de la guitarra de Soul y comenzó a buscar una canción.

- espero no les moleste mi música - siguió contemplándola, se alegró mucho cuando acepto comer el LSD, pero ahora la pregunta estaba en cómo iba a hacerle para quedar ellos a solas, solo podrían estar así ya entrada la noche y seguro él se quedaba dormido.

Suspiro; ya encontraría la manera.

- Nee~ Maka-chan por un poco de Passion Pit - Patty se acercó a Maka y le sonrió, su sonrisa era aquella que pone cada que quiere algo de alguien, aquella que convence a todos.

- vale - pucho una canción llamada _Cuddle Fuddle_ de _Passion Pit_ y el silencio seso.

- comienzo a sentirme muy alegre - dijo el aun joven Shinigami, se miró las manos y sonrió - siento la alegría bailar en mis manos y estirar los músculos de mi casa - Soul rio un poco ante su explicación

- eso es lo que hay que sentir, ya casi despegamos - las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ante su comentario

* * *

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, había paso a lo mucho 3 horas 40 minutos desde que habían comenzado a sentir aquellos efectos del LSD, habían decidido poner una película que fuera con el tema y les guiara las sensaciones, habían escogido nada más y nada menos que la película de Enter The Boy.

Miraban la televisión atentos, iban justo en la parte donde el protagonista moría, no tenía mucho que habían empezado; tardaron una hora en colocar la película en el DvD y ni se diga de cuanto habían tardado en darle "play movie".

Maka se encontraba sentada junto a Soul y Lizz, sintió un vacío en su interior mientras miraba la pelicula, con cuidado se fue acercando a su compañero guadaña, le tomo el hombro y le susurro bajito.

- hambre Soul ~ - el joven albino la miro desconcertado

- ¿hambre? - ella sonrió y se miraron fijamente, Soul se acercó a ella un poco más de lo que ya estaban

- tienes las pupilas muy dilatadas - Lizz escucho aquello y se acercó a la pareja

- ¿en serio? A ver a ver - giro el rostro de la rubia y miro de cerca sus ojos - ¡sí! Están enormes - se giró a su meister - ¿qué tal están las mías? - Kid se acercó a ella y le observó los ojos muy de cerca

- enormes y simetricas - soltó una carcajada y Patty se acercó a ellos lentamente.

La rubia infantil llevaba ya un largo rato observando a la dirección del par de ninjas, se acercó al cuarteto para susurrarles algo.

- aquello... - señalo a donde llevaba ya un tiempo mirando - ¿es real? - el par de la estrella los miraron interrogantes

- veo el océano incendiarse mientras mi padre baila con el Kishin - Patty negó y Lizz río ante la alucinación de Death the Kid

- no no no - jalo la manga de Soul y señalo a su puerta. Justo detrás del equipo estrella - hay un dragoncillo que lo monta un duende que está robando tu oro Soul-kun - Soul abrió los ojos como platos y salto de su lugar, transformando su brazo derecho en guadaña

-nadie roba mi oro - comenzó a pegar al suelo y reír como un loco, Patty, destornillada de la risa señalaba aun en su dirección gritando "está huyendo está huyendo"

- yo pensé que hablabas de la desnudez de Tsubaki - Lizz se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba abajo mientras la camelia se sonrojaba y cubría sus partes más íntimas.

- no me mires de esa manera Lizz-chan - se hundió en su lugar tratando de escapar de la mirada feroz de la pistola mayor.

- ¡es cierto! ¡También lo veo! - Black Star salto y señalo a Tsubaki algo sorprendido, al tiempo que la peli negra se sonrojaba violentamente

- ¡No me Miren! - grito echándose a correr al baño mientras trataba de cubrirse su no desnudez

Maka no sabía qué hacer si ir por esa manzana que le sonreía desde la cocina o abrir aquel refrigerador parlante que le decía "come mis intestinos"

La película seguía reproduciéndose, aunque nadie en realidad la miraba, estaban más inmersos en sus alucinaciones personales o colectivas.

* * *

La madrugada llego con una luna oscura y nada de ruido en las calles de Death City.

Soul Evans miraba por la ventana; estaba más que feliz de aquel regalo de su hermano, se sintio algo mal ante algunas alucinaciones, pero no eran tan fuertes como aquellas experiencias que tuvo en su adolescencia a punto de besar la muerte.

_"Hahaha besar la muerte... beso de muerte... muerte besante..." - _giro su mirada a su compañera rubia tratando de prepararse algo de comer en la cocina, ya lleva cinco horas tratando, sonrió - ¡TE BESA LA MUERTE! - grito señalándola y la Albarn solo atino a gritar y saltar como loca, casi como si un bicho se le hubiera montado encima.

- ¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA! - grito sacudiendo todo el cuerpo y sin entender bien como llego a hacer tal acto.

Black y Tsubaki se habían ido a dormir ya bastante tiempo, está bien que durara tanto aquella droga pero el cuerpo no aguanta mucho estar despierto. Death the Kid y las gemelas se habían ido ya a casa hace tan solo unos minutos, seguirían su propia fiesta allá.

Soul se acercó a ella accediendo a la petición de que le quitara la muerte de donde sea que la besaba.

Le tomo de los hombros por la espalda y sonrió ante su cara aterrorizada.

- ya no está - susurro Soul cerca de ella, la rubia pudo sentir su presencia invadiendo su espacio personal, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los casi negro de Soul.

Pensó que jamás vería unos ojos negros con una aureola carmín como aquellos. No dijeron nada, se dedicaron a observarse en completo mutismo por parte de ambos, mientras de fondo se escuchaba bajito el final de la canción de _Lady_ de la banda_ Chromatics_.

La canción termino y con el momentáneo silencio se escuchó el rugir del estómago de la Albarn.

El sonrojo en su rostro no tardo tanto.

- ¿hambrienta? - Soul se separó de ella dándose cuenta de la enorme cercanía que ya tenían, además de que ya la había acorralado entre él y la encimera de la cocina

- ¡sí! Y tú no me preparas nada Soul - haciendo un puchero se cruzó de brazos mientras giraba el rostro - llevó horas tratando de comerme aquel pollo - señalo a una bolsa de jamón sobre la mesa, Soul soltó la carcajada más fuerte de la noche y se hecho hacia adelante riendo aún.

- ese no es pollo tonta - tomo la bolsa con jamón y saco uno - es jamón - comenzó a comerse una rebanada y ella miro hambrienta la comida en sus manos, se le ocurrió la más grandiosa idea para terminal su plan - ¿quieres? - la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la rebanada de jamón en la mano izquierda de Soul.

Por lo mismo, no venía venir lo que vino.

Los labios del albino chocaron contra los suyos con un sabor a Jamón en ellos, se sintio extraña ante tal contacto; no sabía si hacer caso a esas sensaciones de confort o apartarlo de ella, de su rostro y sus labios.

Sintió la mano libre de su amigo tocar sus caderas y se estremeció, cerro poco a poco los ojos mientras su compañero la pegaba más a la encimera y profundizaba aquel beso. El sabor a jamón de pavo le invadió sus papilas gustativas y pudo ver con los ojos medio cerrados como un hada bailaba alegre a espaldas de Soul gritando "al fin al fin"

Pareció que un mundo de fantasías la invadió solo con aquel beso; sus brazos comenzaron a elevarse hasta los hombros del albino, sentía que el Alcé volador y la rana parlante la estaban moviendo.

Soul sonrió para sus adentros, todo iba perfecto, ella no mostraba nada de negación ante sus actos y eso a él le encantaba.

De improvisó sintió como la lengua de la rubia entraba en su boca, jamás se imaginó que fuera asi de atrevida en aquellas condiciones; siguió el juego.

Llevo sus manos al trasero de la chica y la levantó sentándola en la encimera, ella abrió los ojos y Soul creyó que sería el momento apropiado para mirarse la cara.

- te vez tan confundida - dijo él al ver su rostro descolocado mirarlo fijo. Sonrió ella sin quitar las manos de sus hombros.

- quizá sea por el beso robado - sabía lo que sucedería, estaba más que segura que aquel momento cambiaria todo. Su relación. Su vida...

Quería seguir. No quería ya echarse para atrás, llevaba muchos años queriendo establecer algo más que amistad con Soul pero era tan cobarde que no hacía nada, y ya tenía 20 años, basta ya de eso.

- ¿robado? A mí me pareció que lo deseabas - se jactó el Evans siéndole coqueto a la rubia

- quería mas... quiero - apretó sus cabellos albinos y lo atrajo una vez más a sus labios, el sonrió antes de unirlos.

Cometido cumplido.

* * *

La habitación de Maka se encontraba totalmente a oscuras a las 4 de mañana del domingo. Estaba casi totalmente silenciosa a excepción de leves gemidos de la chica.

Habían estado en la cocina dándose besos pasionales y caricias descaradas, llegó el punto en que hacia demasiado calor para ambos.

La playera de Soul quedo atrás en la sala, siendo aventada por las manos de la rubia que llevo en brazos a su habitación; los pantalones de Maka fueron olvidados en la entrada de su habitación cuando se detuvieron a abrirla y a acariciarse de pies a cabeza.

En esos momentos ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, Soul acariciaba la intimidad de su meister mientras esta soltaba gemidos de placer y el besaba su cuello.

Una mano traviesa se situó en el pecho derecho de la rubia; esta, desesperamente se quitó la playera y Soul arranco su bra, contemplo con la poca luz sus pecho medianos. Le encantaban.

Maka no era una chica muy voluminosa pero así le gusta a Soul más que nadie.

- Soul - susurro y el nombrado detuvo sus movimientos para mirarla a la cara, esta estaba sonrojada y despeinada, le miraba con el deseo grabado en su rostro - hazme el amor -

Soul quedo más que satisfecho al escuchar tales vocablos

- te lo hare tan rico que no querrás que nunca me vista - rio y descendió a sus bragas blancas. Las quito de su camino y contemplo la vulva de la chica. Sonrojándola.

- no mires tanto ahí - dijo la rubia acariciando sus cabellos mientras Soul se acercaba más a ella.

Estaba húmeda y caliente, contaba con un olor único. Aquella parte de la Albarn le encantaba a Soul. Comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la chica y esta soltó un grito algo fuerte

- se siente mucho Soul - susurro arqueando la espalda sin quitar las manos de la cabeza del chico; el albino llevó una mano a su clítoris y lo siguió acariciando mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar el de su meister.

- es por el LSD querida - Maka entre abrió los ojos y le miro; la imagen que se grabó en la mente de Soul era bastante erótica para su gusto. Creyó que un derramé nasal saldría en cualquier momento.

Maka se incorporó al ver la creciente erección en los pantalones de aquel Soul de 21 años sobre ella; quería hacerle sentir también a él.

Se giraron cambiando de posición. Esta ves Maka se encontraba arriba de Soul desnuda, le bajo los pantalones hasta quitárselos y posteriormente los bóxer.

Miro con la boca hecha agua aquella erección entre las piernas de Soul y este le miro a ella sonriente.

- tengo los pies grandes - ella no entendió mucho el comentario y se dedicó a contemplar el miembro de su amado. Toco con la punta del dedo el glande de su pene y Soul soltó un gemido

Lo tomo firmemente con la mano derecha y lentamente comenzó a lamerlo, lo chupo y lo introdujo en su boca lo más que pudo.

Soul estaba extasiado de tanto placer, quería voltearla y mirar su trasero. La quería penetrar lo antes posible.

Se levantó y Maka desconcertada lo miro aun en su posición.

- ¿no te ha gustado? - asustada consulto aquella interrogante.

- me ha fascinado Maka. Pero hay que pasar a cuarta base - le giño un ojo y la coloco a cuatro patas. Ella se sonrojo cuando Soul se situó justo detrás de ella, se sintió vulnerable.

- cuida de mí - susurro y Soul le acaricio la espalda suavemente. Aquella mujer era todo lo que esperaba y quería.

- cuida tu de mí. Maka - susurro su nombre en su oreja y ella sintió una punzada de dolor entre sus piernas. Lo resistió y Soul no dejo de moverse.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos, las embestidas eran lentas, queriendo disfrutar hasta el más mínimo rose entre ellos.

- Soul - grito la chica cuando el nombrado dio una embestida profunda casi tocando su vientre interiormente.

- Maka... eres... - gimió el joven Evans acariciando los pechos de la chica; la tomo fuertemente he hizo que giraran en la cama. Quedando Maka encima de él a espaldas - hazme gozar - dejo sus primeras palabras inconclusas.

Maka lo miro de reojo en su posición y ante sus palabras asintió tímidamente.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas inexpertas escuchando a su compañero gemir y soltar leves susurro diciendo que lo estaba disfrutando.

Repentinamente tomo las caderas de Maka y se incorporó un poco - gírate - soltó con voz ronca y esto a Maka le excitó.

Obedeció su orden y esta vez quedaron frente a frente

- hermosa - dijo Soul entrando de nuevo en ella y devorando sus pechos ya accesibles para él.

La tomo fuerte de la cadera y comenzó a embestirla fuertemente, la abrazo por la espalda pegando su pecho al de ella y acostándose en la cama. Las embestidas iban más rápidas y más fuertes.

- Soul Soul - gemía la Albarn en el cuello del chico, tomaba fuertemente sus hombros a causa de tanto placer - me vengo Soul - este comentario hizo sonreír al chico. Comenzado a dar embestidas más feroces.

- ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres más Maka? - la voz ronca de Soul hacia que la rubia se mojara más cada que él le decía algo.

Asintió sin poder decir una sola palabra por lo candente de la situación. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y sabía que si seguí pronto llegaría al cielo.

Soul por su parte sentía como las paredes vaginales de su amante de comenzaban a contraer apretando su miembro dentro. Esto le provocaba placer.

- Maka... no aguantare más - la Albarn levanto un poco el rostro besándolo en el camino. Le miro a los ojos al tiempo que soltaba gemidos - terminare pronto - gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo palpitar su pene.

- termina dentro - gimoteo Maka apretando más sus paredes.

Ambos sintieron aquella explosión de placer y delicia al unísono. El orgasmo había pasado por sus cuerpos calientes y extremadamente sensoriales. Había sido el mejor sexo que ambos habían tenido.

Recostados en la cama el uno al lado del otro se miraron sonrientes.

- te amo Maka - dijo Soul atrayéndola a él en un abrazo

- yo también te amo Soul - paso su brazo derecho encima del torso desnudo de su ahora amante y el sueño los asalto así como el amanecer a Death City.

* * *

A las 2:35 de la tarde de aquel domingo la puerta del departamento de Soul y Maka sonó. Un adormilado Black Star se levantó para abrir la puerta encontrándose a un desvelado Death the Kid y a unas gemelas rubias detrás suyo.

- ¿qué tal la noche? - dijo el joven estrella dejándolos pasar. La sala estaba tal cual se había quedado cuando el trio se retiró, a excepción de una playera tirada entre la sala y el pasillo. Todos habían recordado verla un día antes puesta en el cuerpo de Soul.

- es la playera de Soul - dijo Lizz mientras Black levantaba dicha prenda.

- ¿dónde están ellos? - pregunto el shinigami mientras veía salir de la habitación del albino a una Tsubaki despeinada.

- me imaginó que dormido - dijo Black abriendo el refrigerador

- sí. Muy dormidos - la camelia rio ante su propio comentario y señalo los pantalones pequeños que estaban enfrente de la puerta de Maka.

Todos rieron. Sabiendo que ocurrió aquella noche cuando aquel par se quedó solo.

* * *

_**¡FIN!**_

* * *

Años sin pasarme por estos lares y vuelvo con un one-shot nuevo xD

Espero que les guste y disculpen ni ausencia, comenzare a actualizar mis fics para al menos terminarlos y no desilusionar a nadie ;)

Espero que les allá gustado chicos y chicas.

Cualquier cosa mándenme un MP o un revierwsillo ;)

Le amo a todos los que siguen mis historias y me han hecho volver, porque por ellos volví! XD

Saludines !


End file.
